Conquering Your Heart
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Il avait pensé que la seule façon d'atteindre le sommet était de conquérir le monde. Cependant, ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait compris que chacun avait son propre sommet, et que son but se trouvait en face de lui.


**CONQUERING YOUR HEART**

 _Il avait pensé que la seule façon d'atteindre le sommet était de conquérir le monde. Cependant, ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait compris que chacun avait son propre sommet, et que son but se trouvait en face de lui._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) sur le thème Conquête. Super heureuse d'écrire sur ce couple, ils sont adorables :D Je vous préviens par contre que c'est niais, mais à un point... Même moi j'ai été gênée en écrivant certaines phrases, je me suis surpassée cette fois-ci xD Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les ambitions de Kinshirou avaient changé à une vitesse si fulgurante, que même lui avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte.

Au début, en tant qu'enfant naïf et innocent qu'il était, tout ce dont il rêvait était de rester auprès des personnes qu'il aimait : ses parents, ses amis, et At-chan. Bien évidemment, la vie n'était pas aussi belle que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et malgré les promesses faites, le temps avait fini par les séparer. A cette époque, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Atsushi lui tournait le dos, il ne comprenait pas ce que cet autre garçon avait de mieux que lui. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal... ? Non. Atsushi l'avait trahi. Il en avait choisi un autre, malgré leur promesse de ne jamais se séparer.

Quelques années plus tard, l'opportunité d'atteindre le sommet lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'argent. _La conquête du monde._ Pourquoi rester au niveau médiocre de simple humain lorsqu'il était possible de changer le monde, de choisir sa propre destinée et celle de tous ces mortels ? Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser cette offre, aucune raison de ne pas saisir cette opportunité qui saurait changer sa vie pour le meilleur.

Sa colère, son mépris, sa haine, il verserait tous ces sentiments négatifs pour changer le monde. Cette Terre souillée par l'humanité, ces êtres si méprisants alors qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pantins, il la changerait et la ferait devenir plus que parfaite.

Cependant, il avais réalisé trop tard que son plan avait une faille. En laissant le club de Défense de la Terre s'immiscer petit à petit entre son but et lui, il n'avait pas réalisé que leurs rêves et leurs pouvoirs grandissaient, jusqu'au jour où ce fut trop. La vérité éclata au grand jour, humiliant au plus haut point Kinshirou. Il avait été manipulé dès le début, alors qu'il pensait être différent, _supérieur_ , il se retrouvait rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait se retrouver de nouveau seul, Atsushi avait été le premier à lui tendre la main et à le pardonner.

Il avait pensé que la seule façon d'atteindre le sommet était de conquérir le monde. Cependant, ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait compris que chacun avait son propre sommet, et que son but se trouvait en face de lui. Il voulait _conquérir le cœur de Atsushi_.

Pour cela, il s'était bien sûr rapproché de son ami d'enfance, mais aussi de ses camarades ainsi que de leurs familles pour mieux comprendre la façon dont il avait grandi, séparé de lui. Il avait découvert un monde bien différent de celui qu'il méprisait, un monde rempli d'amour et d'affection.

Mais malgré ses sentiments forts pour ses amis et ceux de Atsushi, il ne quittait pas son objectif des yeux. Cette fois-ci il ne serait pas humilié, personne ne se servirait de lui car il suivait ses propres sentiments.

Oui, Kinshirou allait conquérir le cœur de Atsushi, et rien ni personne ne l'y en empêcherait.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait avec son ami d'enfance dans le jardin du lycée, profitant du soleil pour manger dehors. Il avait préparé lui-même leur bento, une première pour lui, mais il avait mis tous ses sentiments dans ce repas et espérait qu'ils atteindraient Atsushi.

Apparemment, leurs amis avaient compris leur envie d'être seuls et les avait laissés s'échapper pour aller manger dans un coin ensemble sans même leur poser de question, ce qui était plutôt rare, surtout de la part de Yum-

« SENPAIIIII ~ » Ah, Kinshirou retirait ce qu'il venait de penser. Ce cri était tout à fait semblable à celui du jeune blond, et la façon dont Atsushi tournait un regard curieux vers son kouhai ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être sec ou cassant avec le plus jeune... Ce fut donc avec regret que le Président du Conseil des Elèves se résigna à reporter son repas.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que En ne se manifeste à son tour, attrapant Yumoto par le col de son uniforme et le tirant jusqu'à lui. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour le faire pivoter sur lui-même et partit dans la direction opposée aux deux garçons, sans même les regarder. Mais il fallait le comprendre, les regarder se tourner autour et flirter depuis des semaines était déjà bien assez gênant, il était hors de question qu'il soit témoin de la façon dont ils allaient se mettre en couple. Et Yumoto encore moins, surtout si c'était pour qu'il lui pose un tas de questions par la suite...

Atsushi regarda curieusement ses deux amis s'en aller avant de se rasseoir à côté de Kinshirou. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de se mettre à rire tous les deux. Décidément, ils n'étaient entourés que de personnes étranges.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Kin-chan ? » Demanda le plus grand en posant sa main sur celle du plus petit, rougissant légèrement. Kinshirou sentit ses joues brûler et sut que son visage devait être bien plus rouge que celui de son homologue.

Au final, Atsushi avait été celui qui avait conquis son cœur bien avant qu'il ne puisse y parvenir.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
